


Mikasa's Fairy Odd Eren (oh and Levi)

by thugisa



Category: Fairly Odd Parents - Fandom, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: ;), AU, Armin is a smol baby boy, As of 3.22.17 orphaned, Crack, F/F, F/M, Fairly Odd Parents, Green hair, Krista lenz is a literal angel, M/M, Might go the historia route later, Mikasa and Eren are technically cousins, Mikasa is ace, More tags later, SMS, Upgrades, a lot of slaying as well, ahoy character development, annie slays, attack on titan - Freeform, baby!armin, but lol can't reveal much for now, but she is bi romantic, call me a captain cause I ship too much dammit, eren is a shitty student, eren is an angry momma bear and will fight everyone, faeries 2.0 kind of a thing, fairy!Levi, fairy!eren, hard life, levi and eren get asked disturbing questions, levi wears pink, mikasa slays, more shipping later too, more tags to be added later, no green hair allowed, oh yeah, okay i'm done, other shit, sacrificial make out, sass queens, smut might pop up who knows, so much sass, the Jean x Mikasa is so one sided, the title is a bad pun that makes it okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:05:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4288362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thugisa/pseuds/thugisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikasa was alive. That was it. No more, no less. Sure, she had food on the table, happily married parents (sometimes too happy... it got a little creepy sometimes), and talent. But there were some things that made her pray for a miracle, and life gave her a little more than she asked for...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What she asked for

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiiiii! This is me attempting to do a crack fic haha. I thought of this idea randomly, and everything puzzle pieced into place. I'm more doing this to organize my work, but if y'all enjoy it that's cool too. Just have fun with this fic, only take it serious when I do some moral of the story shit.
> 
> This chapter, prologue!

Mikasa was alive. That was it. No more, no less. Sure, she had food on the table, happily married parents (sometimes too happy... it got a little creepy sometimes), and talent. But there were some things that made her pray for a miracle, and life gave her a little more than she asked for...

"Mikasa! How was your day honey?" The girl entered her warm home, to the arms of her father, Connie. He stayed at home with Mika, and her older sister (said sister was probably planing what "fun things" to do while Connie went to help at the store.) Her mom, Sasha, was a praised chef, winning various awards. Her sister, Ymir, was... well not the most pleasant of the family. She wasn't her sister by blood, which Mikasa was thankful for. Connie and Sasha loved and cared for her, ever since she was a baby. It wasn't shameful for Mikasa, nor did she feel like she was less of a part of the family (Ymir made sure of that). She was proud that her mom and dad had picked her out of dozens of other kids. 

Connie kissed Mikasa's raven hair, wishing her well on his way to his part time work. He sold couches, which resulted in at least one cushioned surface in every room of the Springer gang's house. Mikasa sighed as the door closed behind her father, meaning that, the oldest was now in charge. She picked up her backpack from where it was discarded on the floor from Connie's embrace. 

Mikasa trudged upstairs, aiming for the end of the hall where her room was. She could easily get there...

"Oh Mika!" The shrill tone echoed like an alarm bell to Mikasa. She immediately tensed, gritting her teeth. Turning to face her sister, she growled "What do you want Ymir?" Ymir shrugged from where she was casually leaning in her doorway, barefoot with nothing but basketball shorts, and a bra on. 'Either Krista is over, or Ymir just needs to learn manners!' Mikasa mused in her head. 

"Nothing just wanted to say high." The older of the sisters watched with a snicker, as her younger sibling slammed her door. "3...2...1..." Ymir murmured. She was satisfied, and began to laugh when she heard the scream. 'Guess the garden snake decided to come out of hiding' Ymir laughed internally (and a bit externally) turning back to her room. 

After rounding up the poor creature Ymir thought would be a joke, Mikasa set it back outside where it belonged. She watched it slither away in the tall grass, wishing she could do the same. The stars were beginning to show themselves; Sasha would be home soon. 

Mikasa watched, in awe of the constellations. They had always fascinated her beyond end, Ymir made sure to crush her dreams of becoming an astronaut by mercilessly teasing her about how lame it was. The stars winked and waved, shinning brightly over Trost that night. 

"Please," Mikasa whispered, lying on her back in the dewey grass, admiring her view. "I want to believe that life can get better, but-"

Her voice broke at the sound of her mother's car in the driveway. With the unfinished words on her lips, she rounded the house to greet Sasha. What's the point of wishing on stars anyway?


	2. A Day in the Life of Mikasa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa goes to school part 2!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back from the semi hiatus woo! I also picked up my friend's shifts at work this week so the hiatus is real people! I'll see how many chapters I can crank out today, but that doesn't mean my ideas stop flowing! Speaking of ideas, so many questions on if I should write another thing. I mean it's happening, but I am on definite crack for even thinking of it, let alone writing it. 
> 
> IT IS SO SHORT DON'T JUDGE ME
> 
> Anywho, enjoy part 2 of A day in the Life of Mikasa!

Mikasa made a beeline strait for Hanji's classroom. On days like this, the poor girl preferred to curl up with some tea and a book in Professor's back office, rather than hear the whispers. She shuddered as she breezed down the almost empty hallways. 4th period only had 10 minutes left so she would have to hurry. Mikasa sped up, not wanting to hear the whispers... "She turned down Jean, again?" "She should be lucky that anyone would even want her!" "Hey! Be normal and do something!" "Freak!"

The tears were already beginning to flow. She pulled her scarf tighter around her neck, refusing to sob aloud. A sigh of relief escaped her trembling lips, as the familiar door cam to view. Mikasa had finally reached the sanctuary of Hanji's. It had gotten to the point where she doesn't even bother knocking, just quietly slipping into the classroom and in through the back door. Passing through the class, she happened to see Ymir. At first, her sister's face flashed a look of possibly genuine... concern? The brunette's face returned to the usual scowl, and she crossed her arms to pay attention to the Professor. Hanji saw Mikasa shut the door to her office, and she took this as the cue to give the class their homework. Setting down the iguana, the Professor adjusted her goggles and ordered Ymir (who groaned) to pass outs tonight's homework, and announced to the class that they could do it later tonight. Hanji strolled past the fretting students, and into her office. The office was like one would expect from a science teacher, messy with random anatomy examples strewn all over the floor, beakers filled to the brim, boiling with god knows what, and of course, papers to grade. The normal science teacher did not have a 15 year old putting a kettle of water on her burners, while adjusting comfortingly on the beanbag in the corner.

 

Hanji sighed at the girl who she treated like a little sister. "Mikasa! It is always nice to see you," she greeted warmly. The mood then turned more serious as she continued. "Jean again?" Mikasa nodded, still crying a little. Hanji sighed. This boy was now just becoming a nuisance. "Well you know what I believe," She offered a comforting hand to Mikasa's shaking shoulders. "I believe that one day, all of this will get better for you." Hanji offered a smile, and went to call Mikasa in, saying she had some extra work to catch up on in Hanji's office. They did this a lot, but no other staff member was stupid enough to cross Hanji. Mikasa read in the back of Hanji's office, until it was time for her to walk home with Ymir. 'That's right... Ymir has to leave for her tournament tomorrow.'

 

That was the thought that managed to push her through Ymir shoving her into the snow, through the dinner where she forced a smile to her parents, and to text Marco saying "I'm fine."

 

It was also the thought that brought her to the window after drinking a mysterious liquid Ymir replaced Mikasa's water bottle with at dinner. The stars were out again, and Mikassa could only pray they were listening. "I believe you are out there, who ever you are," She paused, not believing she was doing this. "I know you can turn this life around for me, please." Her voice began to quaver on the last word, desperately hoping for a miracle. What she got, was a little harder to handle than a simple wish coming true...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it was so short, like I said, covering shifts at work so that makes this kind of hard to do atm, but...
> 
> I WILL BE MAKING MORE CRACK FICS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ship and plot to be announced....


	3. A day in the life of Mikasa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa goes to school!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect to have more motive so soon, but hey! Here I am! In this chapter Mikasa will go to school. It will be more of a going through the motions thing, and showing who she bonds with outside of Sasha and Connie! (read her alarm in a Kermit the Frog voice it's worth it)
> 
> Enjoy chapter 2, Mikasa is going to school, also some yelling in all caps like we're in Harry Potter or shit. Oh and if you haven't figured it out '[insert some sentence here!]' means that Mikasa is thinking to herself. If it's someone else, it will be after they do an action or something. (ex. this chapter is Marco at the end) Don't want to italicize cause that text is reserved for someone ;)

"BEEEEEEEP! BEEEEEEEEEEEEP! BEEEEEE-" *click!*

Mikasa slammed her hand into her alarm. She didn't oversleep, thank god! She yawned and began her routine. It was only 5:00 and she didn't have to be at school til 7:20, but the raven haired girl liked to have time on her side no matter what. After she seemed satisfied by her stretching, she gathered her things, and made her way to the shower. Mikasa checked her watch. 5:30, right on time. She walked into the bathroom, and soon filled it with hot, relaxing water. Mikasa began to shampoo the black mop. She wanted to cut it more than anything, but didn't know when Sasha or Connie would have the time to go out with her to do it, and she can't cut hair for crap. 

She stepped out of the shower, and changed into the Maria High ("Proud Home of the Titans!" what an awful mascot) uniform. Mikasa adjusted her red tie just right. It was a B day, meaning she had classes with Annie. That made her stand a little straiter. But, it also meant classes with Jean... Mikasa groaned aloud, tugging at the ends of her hair in frustration. 

"Honey, what's wrong?" Sasha called from the doorway. 'Oops. Guess I have to learn how to be frustrated a bit quieter.' Mikasa thought. Sasha and Connie fussed over her often, since she was the baby of the family. If she even stubbed her toe, they'd freak out and try to call 9-11 ('try' meaning, they'd ask Ymir to do it, which she never did)

"Nothing, momma I'm fine!" Mikasa called back as she went down the hallway to get to he stairs. 6:30, and Ymir still wasn't even showing any signs of being awake, meaning they'd probably be late. As usual. 

Mikasa wandered down to where her mom was making breakfast. Today it was omelets, which meant Sasha would be sampling the ingredients. "Hi sweetie!" Sasha brought her youngest daughter in for a hug, her mouth was full of the feta cheese that Mika likes in her omelets, so kisses would have to wait. "How are you this morning dear?" Mikasa sat down on one of the bar stools connected to the island, and watched her cheerful mother cook her favorite meal. "Good momma, and how are you?" Sasha waltzed over and placed a plate I front of Mikasa, giving her daughter a kiss on her forehead. "Amazing now that I'm getting a few days off soon!" She cheered, and went back to the stove. The two soon heard some sort of new screamo shit Ymir was blasting, meaning she was a awake. 

Mikasa grimaced, and Sahsa sighed. They never understood why Ymir felt the need to blast that at 7:00 in the morning, especially since they both preferred more classical and alternative music. Mikasa finished her meal, and began to wash her dish as Ymir ran down the stairs in nothing but her bra. "Mom have you seen my-" "Over on the couch." Sahsa lazily gestured with her spatula. "Thanks mom!" Ymir yelled as she brought her sweatshirt over her head and slid into place where Sasha had just ste her plate down, and began to scarf down her breakfast. Checking her watch, Mikasa sighed. It was 7:15, and the walk to school took 10 minutes. Oh well, at least she had her favorite teacher first hour. 

"Bye mom!" Ymir shouted as she walked out into the cold November air., not waiting for the younger Springer sister to catch up. "Mikasa your scarf! Don't catch a cold!" Sasha stopped her daughter in he front doorway to wrap the soft read material around her neck. Mikasa smiled "Thanks momma!" 

The two began their treck to school. Clouds had begun to build up over night, and it looked like a snowstorm was headed to Trost. The sisters reached the school at 7:23, and parted ways. Mikasa weaved her way to the classroom where the majority of her time was spent. She barely even got to the door when it suddenly slammed open, revealing the most intelligent person in Trost. 

"Ah Mikasa, my favorite pupil!" Professor Hanji was not your typical high school teacher. One, she was qualified to teach college students (hence why they all called her Professor Hanji, Hanji, or just Professor.) Two, she taught 5 classes a day at Maria, meaning she never got a break, which she didn't mind. And third, Mikasa considered her to be her third friend. It's not that she couldn't make friends (a lot of people at Maria adored her!), she just was choosy. 

"Hello Professor!" Mikasa greeted warmly, receiving a hug from Hanji. Hanji then began to scold Mikasa, saying that she needs to take charge and just leave without Ymir one day, making Mikasa smile. She took her seat in the middle of the class, where everyone was still talking. Hanji let them have a 10 minute social time, because "You can't force kids to be quiet, might as well let them talk for a bit anyways!" As she sat down, on her left, Marco smiled, "Hey Mika!" She hid behind her raven hair, trying not to smile. Marco was one of the friendliest people ever to exist, he always had a smile on his face. "Hey Marco!" She waved back.

Marco leaned back in his chair. "So the weekend is coming up, tomorrow's Friday!" He smiled even wider, if it was possible. 'One day he is going to get stuck like that.' "Ymir is going to her tournament, which means I'll have the house to myself." Mikasa smiled. As much as she loved her parents, and even Ymir to a point, she was definitely more introverted. 

"No parties young lady!" A joking voice scolded. Annie Leonhart was giving Mikasa a rare smile, her blond locks in the normal tight bun, with her bangs falling into her face. Her crystal blue eyes shone with a joking, carefree tone. Mikasa wanted to melt into the floor and take notes as a puddle of goo in Hanji's class. 

Blushing, Mikasa replied breathless and joking "You know me, always looking for trouble." Annie smiled again, turning from Mikasa as Hanji began to get the class's attention. "More like trouble just seeks you out and you happen to stumble upon it at the right moment." Mikasa was still blushing, so she didn't notice someone slip into the seat next to her. 

"Hey Mikasa! Party tomorrow night at my place? Marco is going and I know you two talk a lot, so yeah!" She turned to the whisper and was met with the smirking face of Jean, who had been trying to get Mikasa to like him since the third grade. "Let me think about it... hm... no!" Was her harshly whispered reply as she began to take notes on Hanji's teaching about the digestive systems of the humped back whale. "Come on Mikasa!" He angrily whispered. "Why don't you like me?" Mikasa continued to ignore him as Hanji spoke up, looking directly at Jean. 

"I'll tell you why I'm not a fan of yours at the moment, Jean." Hanji glared. All the students had wide eyes of fear, even Mrco, who was still smiling. Jena looked at the Professor nervously. She stomped up, adjusting her glasses while her boots clacked on the floor. "You are interrupting my class, and the learning of your fellow students again! Next time, it's strait to Pricipal Pixis for you!" Hanji huffed and began to teach the glass, with more fiery passion and a scowl instead of the normal excitement. 

Soon, class was over, and then 3 hours of other classes. It was now time for lunch. Mikasa placed her unsessicary things in her locker, and made her way to sit down with Marco, and Krista. Today there were more people there. Annie, and her friend Reiner. Mikasa gulped at the sight of Annie, her face heating up as she sat down next to Marco. 

Marco turned to smile at her "Hey did your mom pack any of the cookies?" Mikasa nodded and handed Marco one of Sasha's cookies made entirely from scratch. She was an excellent baker, as well as cook. Marco moaned "Mrs. Springer is the best! Thank you!" He smiled up at the clouding sky, since they normally chose to eat outside. "Reiner, Annie, try some!" Marco smiled, giving two cookies to the blondes normally not at this table. Krista smiled and politely declined as Marco tried to hand her one as well. "No thank you, I'll probably be having those all weekend." She smiled. Krista was Ymir's girlfriend, and way out of Ymir's league if you asked anyone. She was small with blond hair, and in Mikasa's grade. How they got together, was Krista befriending Mikasa, while Ymir kept hitting on her anytime she came over. Reiner, was one of Annie's close friends. She didn't have many, for the fact that many had a healthy fear of her, and she was choosy like Mikasa. 

Annie great fully looked at Mikasa and smiled a bit. A smile from her wa rare, and Mikasa felt the need to melt into the floor again. Suddenly her eyes wind end as she felt pressure on her shoulders. Jean. She glared strait ahead. "Jean go away! I don't want to talk to you, I thought Professor's warning was enough for you." Mikasa growled. The whole table glared at the cocky new comer, except for Marco, his smile wavering. "Yeah but this isn't her class is it?" He grinned. Annie looked mad. She glared at Jean and stood up. "Jean she said she doesn't want to talk to you." Her fists were clenched as she rounded to where Mikasa was sting, throwing Jean's arm off the raven haired girl. 

The two faced eachother, neither of them backing down to the other, Annie now neutrally staring up at Jean. The boy was fuming and wanting a fight. "You think you're so "for the people Annie? Hah, hard to defend everyone when half the people here are scared of you!" A crowd was gathering around their table in the court yard. Some were already placing bets even. With no waver to her expression Annie responded "No, it just pisses me the hell off when idiots like you think you can have whatever or who ever you want."

Jean was exploded, "OH YEAH? WELL IF YOU WANT A FIGHT, THEN I'LL MAKE IT A FIGHT!" Jean swung his fist at the shorter girl, earning a gasp from the surrounding students. Mikasa put a hand over her mouth. She never wanted to start this. She ran through the crowds. She still had 10 minutes of lunch, she could spend in Hanji's classroom. That's where she always went if something was wrong. 

Meanwhile Annie caught Jean's punch with one hand, twisting his arm back with the other. "I don't think you want a fight." Annie said quietly. She then gestured around the court yard, "I also don't think this crowd of people, would enjoy seeing this lovely courtyard tainted with your blood." With that she walked back to the table, noticing the raven haired girl's absence. Marco smiled at Annie, still eating his lunch. "Annie, that is why people are afraid of you, yet also adore you!" He took another bite of his sandwich. There was a bit of tension at the table after that, but that was expected. Jean and his group of friends sat shooting daggers in the direction of the others. 

After the bell rang, Marco went to find Mikasa, a frown appearing on his face for a minute. 'This Jean bussiness has gone way to far, poor Mikasa. She already has to deal with Ymir, and now Jean is getting worse too...'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, rock and metal isn't Mikasa's thing. By alternative, I meant like The Neighbourhood, Linkin Park, Coldplay, etc. Hope this was okay! Like I said, I'm building it up to when Ereri come in (in case you haven't guessed it, they will be Cosmo and Wanda, and oh gee! That makes you wonder who Armin is, who could he possibly be!) I'm enjoying writing this, cause when I'm stuck for inspiration, I can just watch the Fairly Odd Parents hah! This isn't beta' by the way, it won't be until my "Alpha Beta" gets her laptop fixed :/ This also was a short, unedited (well properly edited) chapter. They will get longer I promise. About two more chapters (maybe one idk) til the fairy fam show up. Then it will be like I am on crack while writing this, but I swear I'm not!
> 
> This was slightly rushed, because it's iHop's birthday, and they have 57¢ pancakes (¢= cent) Idk if they have iHop's in other countries, but let's say, they have orgasmic pancakes.


	4. A day in the life of Mikasa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> suprise bitches I'm alive. 
> 
> enjoy part 3 of Mikasa at school!

Hanji looked up from her teachings of the senior biology course, to see a timid face at her classroom window. She shook her head, giving a small frown, and turnEd to face the class. "Well, that's all for today! Ymir will now be passing out your homework," The class groaned, hiding the opening of the door and the scurry of small footsteps to where the Professor's back office was located. "And as soon as you receive tonight's worksheets, you are free to go!" She set down the iguana and began to weave her way through the maze of desks, stopping to give a grumbling Ymir the stack of fresh printed worksheets. With a sigh, Hanji made it to the back room, opening the door to slide inside. 

 

Mikasa looked up from the beanbags as she began to sniffle. Hanji kept a spacious office. Like the rest of her classroom, this back room was cluttered with science items, as well as different theories printed. Along the wall by her desk, she kept a giant bookshelf, overflowing with common knowledge as well as texts written in several languages. There was a small stove, coffe pot, and beanbag chairs with pillows for when Professor needed to stay over night. Said Professor was now pulling up a beanbag next to Mikasa's. The girl looked up with tears in her eyes. Hanji gave a sincere look, "What happened now?" 

 

Mikasa looked away in anger before giving a short reply. "Jean again." "Again?" Hanji furrowed her brow. Shouldn't Principal Pixis be seeing this type of behavior in his students? "One day someone will give that Kirstein boy a piece of their minds!" Hanji rose, shaking her fist. Mikasa sighed from her position on the beanbag, "Someone already has." The Professor shook her head, "You mean Leonhart? All she did was scare him away from her, not everyone else in the female or male population. Someone has to teach the boy to keep it in his pants!" Hanji began to angrily boil some water in a kettle found on the small stove, preparing some bitter tea to match their current moods. "Professor?" The girl rose to look at her senior questioningly. She did not want to know about how her teacher knew about Jean's sex life (again, the students had a healthy fear of Hanji) but she did want to know about Annie. "Mikasa, someone needs to come and make this school better for all of us, especially you!" Hanji was pouring her anger into the tea, Mikasa could clearly see that. She leaned back over the Professor's shoulders. "Professor?"

 

"Ah yes!" Hanji's glasses seemed to shine in the dimly lit office, her eyes sparking with the lightning of a plan. She crossed to the window, where a fresh storm was seeming to gather outside. The bell began blaring loudly, and the scuffling of desks and chairs was heard in the world outside the back room. "Something... different..." Hanji had picked up the hissing kettle, and the lights seemed to flicker, but it was just Mikasa's imagination. She swore she had never seen the Professor that driven before. It was a fire, a burning desire for... well something. Mikasa hadn't quite figured out what, but she guessed Hanji had. The bell for the next class sounded, and the lights seemed to steady as the kettle began to quite it's hissing. "Well that's my next class, I'll call Ms. Ross and tell her you're with me again." Hanji poured Mikasa some tea from one of the mugs on the counter. Mikasa took it and sank back down on the beanbag with a sigh. She smiled at tea, Hanji never failed to make her feel welcome. Whenever Mikasa had any sort of problem, Hanji hadn't yet ceased to come to the rescue. She considered her teacher one of her only three friends; her list indluded Marco, Hanji, and Krista (less and less, now with Ymir in the way) 'Stupid Jean, you made me so unsocial! Why do you have to be popular, why does everyone like to please you, and why can't you just leave me alone!' Mikasa gave a small yell and slammed her fist into one of the bookshelves, sending some mythology books flying on the floor with their pages spread wide. Luckily, the classroom outside was too bustling around with frogs for anyone to notice. 

 

**_Pathetic punch if you ask me._ **

 

Mikasa looked up in suprise. "Who's there?" She glanced hurriedly around the office. The voice definitely wasn't Hanji, and the door blocked out enough sound for it not to be a student. 'It was just the computer, calm down Mikasa...'

 

_You fucker she heard you!_

 

Mikasa looked around in alarm. She glanced twords the desk, her long hair swinging around her face. Definitely not the computer. "Who's there!" Her voice was a lot steadier, angrier. Growing up with an older sister who was fierce and mean, made you a little bit more fierce and mean. 

 

**_Erwin's gonna have our asses for this..._ **

_Ours? You spoke first!_

_**Yes, but we're a package deal! And how was I supposed to know she had some Faith?** _

_Faith? Oh great we're fucked!_

_**Hey we can still fix this! If belief is reached by the time we give our report, and no word is relayed to the office, then we're set.** _

_But-_

_**No arguing. Or do you want to make this work? We will wait for now...** _

 

The girl starined to hear more of the voices, but they weren't even there now. Her tea was empty, so Mikasa put it out on the counter. She glanced at the book on the floor feeling suddenly childish for letting out her anger like that. As she began to put the books away, she thought back to the odd voices. 'Probably just some kids talking to close to the door, or one of Hanji's lessons.' Tucking some of the raven strands behind her ears, Mikasa went to put the last book away. She looked at the title, "A guide to faeries" by Master Member Hanji Zöe. Hanji had written many works, so it was no shIck to find one of the great works in the teachers collection. Mikasa settled on to the beanbag again, ready to waste the last period reading as the oncoming storm settled above Trost High.

 

When Hanji walked in an hour later, it was to take Mikasa home. The rain was coming down hard, so her teacher was glad to be of more help to the girl. As she left, Mikasa put the book in her bag to study for later that night; Professor had said her bookshelf was always open to Mikasa for the taking at her own leisure. She would read it tonight. 

 

As Mikasa walked out with Hanji, she looked up at the sky, waiting for the kind Professor to find her car. Hanji walked on, babbling about class. Mikasa was relived she didn't have to wait for Ymir, who had more than likely got a ride from Krista.  Mikasa looked up. The sky was a dark contrast to the lightning that danced across it using its spindly legs. "I still firmly believe," She paused looking around. The voices from earlier had triggered something. As much as she didn't want to admit aloud (again) she needed help, Hanji was right. She needed... something. "I firmly believe that you are out there, and you're supposed to help me, so I'll accept it." 

 

She felt crazy when she said it, and she felt crazy when she slid into the passenger seat of the Professor's mini van. She felt crazy when walked through her front door, damp from the storm, and crazy as her mom said she would be making dinner in 30 minutes. She felt crazy going past Ymir (who had insulted her, and was shocked at no retaliation from Mikasa) and going to her bed. She felt crazy when she opened her bag, and took out the book from Hanji's office and began to slowly emerge herself in it, drifting away...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the slight Hanji POV. The students calling her professor makes me think of yukio from ao no exorcist and it gives me a lot of feels. I liked her POV at the beginning, it is always fun to write from her perspective. Just wait she is gonna get a shit ton crazier mwuhahaha! Mikasa didn't fall asleep at the end lol she just gets lost in a book (taking after the author a bit? pffffffffft what who made that assumption!) 
> 
> I've been sick and then the ao3 crash made for a slight hiatus oops. this is like a mini chapter so I hope you liked it. Oh and I changed the editing style from html to rich text, easier to write on this one. Also, if I'm in a pinch, it makes it easier for mobile too. 
> 
> anyways next chapter will be kickass! sorry for being a bad author ha!


	5. What she got

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> self explanatory basically ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well well long time no see. school has begun again, and I'm so stressed and I wanted to start a new anime and then start steven universe (on many friend recommendations mind you) and then swim season is back (I'm a haru with water :p MARRY ME IF YOU UNDERSTAND) and chapter 72 of shingeki came out and gave me so much nostalgia and feels and whoa I'm sorry. Crazy ass (2?) week(s). warning this is unedited and unbetad 
> 
> Without further a do, the chapter I wrote at 10:30 at night while sketching hiccups. 
> 
> Enjoy what she got :)

"DINNER!" The not-so-melodious voice of Sasha drifting up the stairs snapped Mikasa abruptly from her book, sending her jumping out of her seat a bit. Rain and the noises of nature were still filling the world outside as the storm worstened. Her long, dark hair flying into her face, (Seriously can _something_ be done about it?!) she started down the stairs hearing Ymir roaring with laughter as she bounded down the steps to see what their mom had cooked for them.

 

By the the time the youngest Springer daughter had arrived, Connie was already putting his plate away slowly, while Sasha ate her portions like a starved lion being let out to hunt for the first time in weeks. Ymir was just slowly picking at her food, busy multitasking on her phone. Judging by the smile, it was more than likely Krista. Mikasa was envious of the meaningful looks they shared, as well as the unshakable bond that had formed between the two, now a team. She longed for the closeness of someone other than family, to cherish their friendship above all. Mikasa thanked her mother for the meal, and then proceeded to her usual spot. She sat down, ready to plop her elbow down in the dish next to- 

 

"Uh mom?" Sasha stopped mouth wrestling the meat to look heat her daughter, mumbling something that remotely sounded like a 'Yes dear' through the large amount of food in her mouth. "There's another place here?" Ymir looked up from her phone as well, startled to suddenly notice the dish across from her. She gave her parents a wary look, "You do know Krista can't hang out tonight right?" Sasha shrugged, looking uphased, though a bit upset that dinner would have to take a pause for talking. 

 

"Oh yeah, I've invited your cousin to stay with us." Sasha, satisfied with her explanation, brushed her bangs back and began to vacuum up the food again. The two sisters turned to look at each other. They never got together with Sasha's side of the family often, but when they did there was no mysterious cousin, only grandparents. Sasha never mentioned her siblings. Noticing the confusion, Connie decided to intervene. "Technically he is your mom's cousin. Her aunt is on a bussiness trip to Australia for six months, and we offered to help him not accidentaly die." It was the lamest attempt at a joke their dad had made yet, seeing how Mikasa actually rolled her eyes for once, while Ymir didn't even try to hide her groans. 

 

Only Sasha laughed, as she began to choke on her meat (this happened quite often) while Connie did the usual routine dislodge by patting her back. Ymir turned to Mikasa with a snicker "Pray he's attractive, then maybe Jean will try him instead of you." with that, a smile danced on Mikasa's lips. Ymir could be loving, but she did a good job at hiding it. She wished she didn't, so then Mikasa would know what having a sister was really like. 

 

A sharp knock at the door inturrupted all conversing and sputtering (Sasha, though slightly blue in the face, was returning to normal at the time.) Mikasa, seeing as her mom was currently not ready to answer the door quite yet, got up to see who it was. Turning the handle, she got the sense of déjà vu, when she saw the sight before her. She didn't know what she was expecting from the cousin Sasha neved mentioned, but it certainly wasn't this. 

 

The teenaged boy stood in a green raincoat, the droplets still cool and sliding, while a suitcase trailed behind him under the porch's aunning. His laced up boots were soaked with snow and rain, probably freezing his feet. He appeared to be holding something underneath the bulky coat. Mikasa shuddered while focusing on his dress; he looked like a horror movie serial killer, especially as the storm raged. But, the most intimidating thing about him was his eyes. Brown hair swept away from them, revealing the greenest hue she had yet to see on a human naturally. One minute they were the forest, dark and calming. The next, bright leaves, the color of limes almost, bright and shinning. She then saw the ocean, churning and dangerous yet also intriguing, as if drawing someone in just to drown them. He blinked. 

 

"Well are you going to let me in, or just stand there and let me shower in the cold? It's fucking freezing out here!" Mikasa didn't expect him to be that blunt. She hastily stood aside, glancing at the kitchen where the other three Springers stood waiting for their new guest. The boy shed the rain coat off holding a bundle of what looked to be a small toddler. Bright blue eyes and blond hair showed themself to giggle at those green eyes, while Sasha rushed over. "Ah Eren! It's been so long! I see you've brought Armin? I thought your parents would have taken him with them." The two cousins hugged, wedging the small boy in between them. "Well they wouldn't have found anyone to watch him while they worked, so they gave him for me to take care of, thanks for letting us stay Sash." Mikasa's eyes grew with suspicion. She swore she heard his voice somewhere... but where....

 

"Oh look Mikasa," Ymir was laughing. "Your prayers have been answered." She then stood from the table, making her way to the location of Sasha and Eren, sticking a hand out for him to shake. "Ymir, pleased to meet you, and pissed that I'll be missing your first day at our dear school." He took the hand, while handing Sasha the baby. "Eren, and skeptical." Ymir roared with laughter again. "I like this one!" She spoke to all three members of her imediate family, jabbing a thumb over at the newcomer. "Well I have a basketball tournament to prepare for at the ass-crack of dawn tomorrow, so night guys!" And with that she turned up the stairs and left. "We've gotta head to bed too, good to see you Eren, we'll be back in three days. You'll have Mikasa with you to help out if you need anything." Iwth that she gave Eren a hug and kissed Mikasa on the forehead  while climbing up the stairs with Connie. 

 

Eren shouldered his bag, picking up the baby which Sasha had set on the floor (said baby was now babbling away, grabbing at the older boy's hair.) He flashed Mikasa a grin, almost confirming her serial killer theory, before gestering up the stairs. "Well since it looks like you do recognize me, I get to skip the awkward week of lies. Let's head up and then we'll talk." With that he turned to lug his suitcase up the stairs, a shocked girl following after. Not having any directions, he then turned to the guest room and began to unload his stuff. Mikasa was wary of that small action. 'Maybe mom texted him, or dad told him where it was.' She doubted her small reassurance. The doorway served as her watch post while the visitor unpacked. There was a bunch of grumbling while he looked at Amrin and then around at the plain room. It had only a queen sized bed, a wardrobe, a small TV, and one chair. Finally, after the mini-inspection, there was a sigh followed by Eren straitening himself up while cracking his knuckles. 

 

"Guess I have to do everything myself." He grumbled again before out stretching his hands while a silver sword began to materialize in thin air. Without realizing, a small gasp escaped the girl, while the strange boy just turned to look at her with a smile. "Well then, I guess that your gasp means you truly do believe. Wasn't just a blip after all." He turned around, moving the sword in slow arcs above his head while green dusted light seemed to gather. Despite the raging storm outside, it streamed in from the windows, floor, ceilings, and walls. A melodious laughter was followed then by "Now, you get to enjoy the show." 

 

The green light and Eren seemed to become one glowing body, his hair becoming the current shade of his eyes; a blinding lime color replaced the once brunette locks. His soaked clothes dried and turned to a simple with button up shirt with black pants. The silver sword was glowing as well, the entire room now a green hue. Glows of green began to follow Eren- no, he was now _moving_ the lights and shaping something from them. Mikasa stared on in awe. There was no way this was happening. It was unreal, just like...

 

'Just like Professor's books.' The light seemed to fade to a few orbs which were mindlessly floating around the room. Armin tried to chase one, resulting in him nearly falling off the bed. Eren, who wss admiring his handywork turned to see Mikasa dive for the small boy. She got there just in a time, a huge side of relief was let out by both teens as Eren scrambled over. "Armin! Don't you dare do that again!" He hugged the small blind close to his chest with an iron grip while Armin moved to play with the electric green hair. Eren looked up at Mikasa, "Thanks you, I am even more indebted to you." He gave a slight bow, and placed the squirming toddler in the small structure he made. Mikasa then realized it was a small crib so the little guy had a place to sleep. She felt like it was familiar, but knew it wasn't there before. Glancing up at the confused look on the girls scrunched up face, Eren gave yet another sigh. "Seeing as that Charm only works on unbelievers, I see you still have doubt Mikasa Springer." He glanced at the now sleeping Amrin, then back at Mikasa. "There's time in the morning, sleep well" With that, he shooed her out of the room, shutting the door behind her. She had to blink a few times before passing Ymir's room to get to hers, it was going to be a long weekend. 

 

Ymir stopped her on the way, standing just outside her door. "Hey, I'll bet $20 that Kirstein will hit on him tomorrow. Another $5 for each Reiner and Berthodlt. Maybe $4 for Marco or something." Mikasa was a little shocked at first, Ymir was being friendlier than usual today, and Mikasa was suspicious that it had to do with the arrival of their cousin. No matter what circumstances, this was a nice change for Mikasa. She thought for a minute. "I won't take those bets, trust me they'll all do it. I'm just wondering who will be first." With that, Ymir snickered, pulling her door closed while Mikasa continued down the hallway. 'Maybe the sudden arrival of someone who's practically a stranger isn't al bad news.' 

 

Mikasa changed into her comfortable pjs, and glanced out the rain stained window. The lightning in the distance was forking across the sky, leaving glowing patterns, bending the light. She thought back to what she saw in the bedroom, then glanced at the book lying on her bed. "It isn't real," the whisper was lost in the wind of the storm howling outside. The moon seemed to shine blurry though the clouds with a tint of hue to it. Mikasa pulled back the warm covers of her bed, settling softly down before closing her eyes. Her thoughts soon became a mixture of voices, glowing lights, miracles, and nothingness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *whispers* they fucking made it fam. This was fun to write like I'd been planning this for a while and it gave me happy thoughts. More into the world of pixie sprite peeps later, and this is turning out less crack like than I thought. Also yay for Springer fam! :) Hope yall enjoyed it, it's 12:35am and I finished it woo! Don't worry guys Levi is coming *has to restrain self because of all the gay ahead* MY DOG IS BARKING AND ITS SCARING ME OH MY GOD SHE NEVER DOES THIS AT NIGHT oh wait it's just my cat sorry guys. Updates will be infrequent with occasional doubles.


	6. "The Talk"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren goes to school with Mikasa, but it's obvious he's having issues, what's going on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi after what feels like forever :3 I'm so sorry I've been so busy because... [pause for update on my life]
> 
> *depressed drumroll*
> 
> SCHOOL HAS STARTED!!!!!!!!!! meaning I'm back in prison lol. It's been in for three weeks and I haven't had much time to actually sit down and have time for myself (I wish teachers could understand that honors students have lives but no we get slammed with homework! *grumbles*) I'm also on the swim team which means my day ends way later than everyone else I know. I was gonna write this on Monday while going to Barnes and Nobles to work on a lab report with my friend (said lab report now sits, procrastinated, unfinished on my computer) but I almost died when I fell on the floor in the manga section and then a 5 ton book fell on top of me. We went back the next day but I drew instead of doing anything productive. (I've also been watching two more animes but that's a later story :3)
> 
> "Dammit boring author just write me in already!"
> 
> *Eren aggressively shoving Levi into purse* "I gotta go"
> 
>  
> 
> But yes enough about me being such a bad author (sorry mb) TO THE CHAPTER!
> 
> Enjoy "The Talk"! (I swear this isn't about sex guys, and it's pretty short sorry about that too)

**_"_** BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP"

 

A hand reached up from the mess of blankets, desperately feeling for the prized snooze button. The barely awakened lump that was Mikasa poked her head up to attempt to see what she was doing through the morning haze fogging her vision. 

 

"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-" _Poof!_

 

Mikasa looked up still confused. She started screaming and shot upward colliding with something squishy- she then realized it was another human with shock- as a somewhat heavy weight fell on top of her. 'Oh yeah,' she began to think at last. 'Eren was here...' She quickly recalled the storm last night, her mom introducing her and Ymir to their cousins Eren and Armin, and then him having green hair while glowing. Yup, she must have been pretty tired last night to see all of that. 

 

A giggle from above her jerked her from her thoughts, as she felt a small tugging on her long, black locks. Mikasa looked up, or rather behind her to face a giggling Armin, as the small boy swished her hair around from where he had fallen on her back. Though he seemed only about a year old, his unusually lemon colored hair was already down to his shoulders, bringing out his wide eyes. Groaning was heard from the floor, and the girl on the bed swung Armin around so she could get up and asses the damage she had done to Eren. Said boy was letring out moans of pain while nursing a bloody nose. He slowly rose to the floor holding his nose and tilting his face upwards. The green eyes staring at her with discomfort made Mikasa slightly uneasy. Eren paused to push his florecent behead out of his-

 

"Wait a second!" Mikasa glared, standing up to face the bloody bastard. Using the hand she wasn't using to hold the blue eyed baby, she pointed a stern finger at Eren "You! W-why does your hair look like that? And your clothes too?" Saying nothing, Eren began to march around the room followed closely by the suspicious girl and babbling child. Finally, Eren let out an exasperated sigh, pinch in the bridge of his nose. "Do you have any tissues?" Mikasa blinJed. "What" Those green eyes began to roll before another sigh was heard, followed by the grumblings of "Children!" and "Respect your elders."  "Tissues? You know, things to blow your nose with, or hell I don't know, maybe to _stop a nosebleed?!_ " Mikasa gestured to the window, still a little bit skeptical of her... cousin. 

 

Something seemed to register on the face of the green haired one while he was shoving yet another tissue up his gushing nose. Eren turned to face Mikasa with a look of slight confusion and shock on his face, joy starting to seep through. "Wait, what color is my hair?" The raven sent Eren a strange look. There was a mirror right next to him, didn't he know his own hair? (I mean, you can't exactly miss it, especially at this fine hour of the morning...) Offering a sideways glance that seemed to read 'Duh' Mikasa spoke out "It's so green I think I might be going blind." 

 

What Mikasa didn't expect next, was for Eren to hug her whooping with joy. "IT'S GREEN!!!!!!!!" He took the stairs two at a time. Mikasa was thankful that Ymir and company had left for the tournament already, because the noise complaint that he would have gotten couldve landed him a bed on the streets. Armin could stay he wasn't that loud. Mikasa set Armin down to crawl on the floor while she checked the time. It was already 6:00. She would have to skip stretching if they wanted to be on time. Quickly, she changed ready for the day. Mikasa attempted to untangle her knotted hair, sighing when she began to realize it was no use. Reluctantly, she headed to the kitchen, still frowning about her hair. Thank god it's Friday! 

 

"-but it's green I'm going to tell her!" "Eren-" Her cousin was talking excitedly on the phone, not even bothering to turn around at the sound of her footsteps, extra heavy today because she was carrying Armin. He yelled out an "I love you!" before hanging up the phone as it dawned on him that he had an audience. He offered Mikasa smile, patting her usual chair. "Sit down! We have so much to talk about!" He casually waved a long silver rod at the kitchen and pots and pans began to come to life. Okay, so maybe Mikasa wasn't seeing things, and she defiantly did not just see something that looks like wings fluttering around on his back. 'Is he even human?' Mikasa wondered as she wen to sit down. She looked at little Armin making grabby hands at Eren, passing the baby over to him. 'What does that make Armin?' 

 

"So..." Mikasa began unsure after a comfortable silence. Plates of food began to file in, setting themselves down in front of the trio. Eren fidgeted with his long sleeved white shirt and his sweats. When Mikasa looked closer, she saw the shirt was button up and somewhat lab coat looking, and the pants were actually black jeans. 'How the hell did he sleep in that? I would have sat down and immediately feel the urge to change.' She began to pick at her food. For something she didn't understand quite yet, Mikasa had to admit, whatever the it that made it _wa_ s, the food that it made wasn't bad. Eren cleared his throa. Giving the clock a look, he spoke up to Mikasa. "Seeing as we have a little bit of time to kill, but not enough for the full story, I'm going to make this brief." He took Mikasa's hands in his own and gave her a look like Sasha would. "Honey, it's time we had "The Talk." Mikasa grimaced looking away with a blush. "Um, did my mom ask you to do this? Because she briefly gave it to me once a while ago and-" Eren made a face of disgust before interrupting. "Oh god no I'm not giving you _that_ talk! I'm glad parents get that one over with- well okay so there was this one time..." His green eyes looked lost, trailing away in a memory before snapping their eager attention back on Mikasa. 

 

"But, that's not my point right now. My point is, congratulations! You're not going crazy! All the weird stuff you've been seeing- my hair, making little Armin here a room, breakfast this morning- it's all cause you finally opened up your eyes!" Eren dramatically looked up. "It was rough, we almost gave up on you but then you heard us in The Professor's room and it was like music to my ears! I mean I always had hope in you, but my partner-" 

 

"Wait." Mikasa cut him off, holding up a hand indicating for him to take a pause. "What do you mean by all of this?" Eren leg out a long laugh, throwing his whole body into it. "Whoops, guess I forgot to properly introduce myself." He stood up, trying to look formal and reaching to shake Mikasa's hand. "I'm Eren, your cousin, as well as your legal and magical guardian, one of your fairy godparents!" 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for splitting it in two parts :/ ao3 needs a save progress function. I also bumped up the rating because yo I swear a lot sorry if I have any younger readers. I hope this ties you over til the next time I update, which I'm not sure when that will be. In another week or two I will be working on an update schedule and I promise... the Levi is coming!!!!!!! Also, as I get more adjusted the chapters are going to get longer :3 Thanks for bearing with me here, you all rock!

**Author's Note:**

> First few chapters will be bad cause I'm a noob like that, and I want to build up without going too fast. 
> 
> The fairies will be arriving in a few chapters. The chapters leading up to them are going to be shit (get's a lot more exciting once they arrive. Also more crack...) So sorry that was short and shit. I promise I will make the second chapter longer (I'm much better at dialogue than filler stuff, trust me when I say it will get better) 
> 
> Next chapter, Mikasa's school life!


End file.
